A Dream Come True
by drw1987
Summary: After Jax is released from prison, after his conviction for the school shooting, he and Tara begin a new life without SAMCRO and all of its burdens to come between them and their family. Alternate Universe.


**This is for the dedicated Jax and Tara fan who were sad about the season finale. Hope you all like it.**

Seven years have passed. Jax is waiting to see the parole board. He has been on his best behavior the entire time. He is even considered a model prisoner. When it is his turn, he enters the room. The head of the the board starts by saying, "Well Mr. Teller, you have served seven years of a twenty-five year sentence. From what I have read your sheet covers numerous gun charges. The crime you are serving time for now, possession and conspiracy to distribute, resulted in a school shooting that left 9 injured, 2 critical, and 4 deceased. All of this happened while you were on parole at that time. Why should we take a chance on you again?"

Jax looks the man right in the eye and says, "I don't really expect you to. If I were in your position and I had read that file, I wouldn't give myself a chance. But I am asking you to. Because the past seven years, I did three things: Read, lift weights, and think. Do you know what I thought about?"

"No, Mr. Teller. What did you think about?" The chairman asked.

"I thought about 9 injured, 2 critical, and 4 deceased. What really kept running through my mind is the fact that the 4 deceased were children. The reason the children kept going through my mind is because I have children of my own. I have two boys and a girl. My daughter was born nine months after I was sent here. Every time I looked at my kids, I feared they are disappointed in me. Their classmates' parents are probably firemen or police officers. All my kids can say is their father is in prison. I have a reason to do better. I will do better."

The chairman says "But here it says you were part of an outlaw motorcycle club. How do I know you won't go back to that?"

Jax stands up, takes off his prison shirt and turns around. Exposing a large blacked out tattoo. Jax then says "Anytime a member leaves the club on good or bad standing, he must have his club tattoos blacked out. Once you're out, you're out. I'm not going back."

After a few more questions, Jax was able to convince the board that he was really a changed man. He was granted parole.

The next day, he is escorted out of the prison. The person waiting for him outside of the gate is none other than Tara, with their children, Abel, Thomas, and Donna. Donna was named in honor of his best friend, Opie and his wife. There is no SAMCRO or motorcycles, just his family and their car. Jax hugs all of his kids and give Tara a passionate kiss, because he was finally able to touch her, without worrying about a guard saying 'No Touching'. Because Tara relocated to Los Angeles after Jax asked to be let out of the Sons, the parole board allowed him to do the same. Their first stop is to Jax's parole officer. When they arrive at the building, Jax goes in while Tara waits in the car. The last time she saw him outside of prison, he was wearing a cut and hoodie. Well, now he has the hoodie but no cut. He seems at peace. When he was a part of the club, he never seemed at peace. Even in his happiest moments, there were signs of guilt and remorse. But now he seems better. After he is done consulting with his new parole officer, Jax returns to the car.

"How did it go?" Tara asked casually.

"Nothing I haven't heard before. I can't leave the county without his permission, carry any weapons, or talk to known felons." Jax answers.

"Well, what about a job?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet. I'm gonna start looking through the want ads tomorrow. Right now, I just want to enjoy my first day out with you and the kids."

Jax looks back and sees the kids smile at his comment.

"Well, I have a idea." Tara says. She then drives to the park. When they get there, the kids go off and play in the playground area and Jax and Tara sit at one of the picnic tables. Tara then says "Jax, there is something I never told you."

"What?" Jax says with a little concern.

"I never told you I was sorry. For the lie I told, about being pregnant and the fake miscarriage."

Jax looks her in the eye and says "Tara, you wouldn't have done that if I didn't give you a reason. You came to me and told me about the job offer you got in Oregon, reminded me that I was getting SAMCRO on the right path. When you saw that I was dancing around it, you took the job and told me you were leaving with the boys and all I did was act betrayed. I made the worst mistake a husband can make. I put the well-being of something else before my family. If you didn't at least try to get the boys out, they would've been trapped in the life, just like I was. But let's forget about it. Let's forget about the lies and violence and just live our lives."

Tara just smiles and says "Okay, baby."

"I haven't heard from Gemma since told her I was moving. Have you?" Tara says.

"Yeah, couple of years ago when she heard I asked to leave the club. She told me what a mistake it was and how she was disappointed in my decision." Jax replies.

"I thought she would've tried to come here to kill me and take the boys."

"She threatened to do that. But I told her if she tried, I would kill her if she ever hurt you or tried to take the boys from you. The fact that I meant it scared me. Because I never thought I would have to say that to my own mother."

Tara holds his hand to soothe some of the feelings he is having about what he said to Gemma. Tara and Gemma may have had their battles, but Tara didn't hate her. She is just glad the kids are safe from her club rhetoric.

After they leave the park, they go to a restaurant for something to eat and from there they head home. Jax has seen the new house from pictures but to see it for the first time has his heart racing. It is bigger than his old house and it is a fresh start. There are no memories of kidnapping or friends being stabbed to death in his kitchen. Tara was never able to fully recover from the charges she faced and the stabbing at the prison spread throughout the medical community of California. But a friend of hers from medical school knew of her skill and expertise, so decided to use her as a consultant. The hospital pays her well for services and no one has to know of Tara's connection to the hospital.

Jax is proud of her. Despite the ruin that the club life has bought her, she persevered. She was able to make a life for herself and their family while he was in prison. Seeing what she was able to do showed him just how strong she was. He fell in love with her all over again. Later that night when the kids all went to bed, Tara walked into her and Jax's bedroom and before she knew it, Jax grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Tara was surprised, but not so surprised she couldn't get into it. She returned the kiss with the same passion. Both of their tongues locked in a battle for domination. They work to remove their clothing and getting closer to the bed. When they are completely nude, Jax is amazed at the sight. Seven years and she is still as beautiful as the last time he saw her. When he begins to make love to her, it is so overwhelming. She feels amazing to him.

Tara feels the same way. It has been so long since she has kissed him, felt him, had him inside of her. But here he is, her husband and the love of her life, making love to her again and it is amazing. They move in familiar motions, kiss, and look into each other's eyes to see the passion and intensity. Afterwards, they hold each other and take in that it is just them. There is no Gemma, no club, no gun deals, and no violence. They are not Jax and Tara, the club president and his old lady. They are just Jax and Tara, husband and wife. They are finally happy. They have won.

_**R.I.P.**_

_**Tara Knowles-Teller**_


End file.
